Deimon devil bat
by Blue Flash Tiara
Summary: malas dan gak pandai buat Sumarry #PLAK. langsung RnR aja dech.


Disclaimer:Naruto bukan milik saya, Eyeshield 21 bukan milik saya.

Judul: deimon devil Bat

Chara:Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Riku, Hiruma,Mamori Dll...

Author:Uzumaki Tiara

"Sakura,sini" panggil Ino dan Tenten.

"Ya Tenten?Ino? ada apa?" jawab Sakura berenang ke arah Ino dan Tenten.

Ya, Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, mereka berenang sebagai tanda perpisahan karena sudah lulus dari SMP Konoha.

"Ikut aku yuk" ajak Ino dan Tenten sambil menarik tangan Sakura ke tengah kolam.

"Kemana Ino, Tenten, Lepasin" Ucap Sakura.

"Ke situ"tunjuk Tenten ke arah Sasuke yang daritadi didorong oleh Naruto.

"EEEH?!TIDAKK, LEPASKAN AKU" Seru Sakura sambil meberontak berontak.

"Baka, sudahlah ikut saja" kata Ino, akhirnya aku pasrah saja.

Sesampainya di tengah kolam Ino dan Tenten berhenti begitu pula Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sekarang apa?" tanya Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Maaf-an" perintah Ino,Tenten,dan Naruto.

"EEH?!GAK MAU" ucap Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Cepat" perintah Ino,Tenten,dan Naruto lagi.

"Maaf" ucap Sakura mengulurkan tangan tapi kepalanya tidak menghadap ke Sasuke, malah ke samping.

"Gak, Aku tidak mau memaafkan orang yang tidak niat minta maaf" kata Sasuke dingin.

"Apa yang salah dari perkataan maafku,pantat ayam" Seru Sakura tajam.

"Mukamu,Nada suaramu,arah kepalamu, perkataanmu, niatmu" Jelas Sasuke.

"Oi, kau ini ya sudah..."sakurapun membalikkan arah kepalanya,merubah raut wajahnya menjadi tersenyum manis, niatnya berubah jadi ikhlas,nadanya sangat lembut,dan perkataannya menjadi baik.

"Maafkan aku,Sasuke. Maaf jika ada salahku kepadamu, apa kamu mau memaafkan aku Sasuke?" ucap Sakura lembut,manis dan baik masih dengan uluran tangannya.

"Aku memaafkanmu nona HARUNO, dan sekarang kita bisa jadi TEMAN" ucap Sasuke membalas uluran tangan Sakura.

'_E-eh?Teman?apa dia sudah memutuskan hubungan denganku?dan dia memanggil nama margaku dengan ditambah perkataan NONA?Oh tuan Uchiha yang dingin, tajam, kaya, ganteng, cool, keren, dan sempurna apa kau tidak tahu sepatah apa hatiku?' _ucap Sakura kecewa dalam hati senyum manisnya sudah berubah menjadi senyum palsu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

"Baiklah,Uchiha-senpai, terserah denganmu, Jaa~, Naruto-san, Uchiha-Senpai, ayo Ino, Tenten" Ucap Sakura.

Sedangkan Naruto,Ino dan Tenten terkejut karena dibalik senyum kami berdua terpancar kilatan petir diantara kami dan mereka juga terkejut saat Sasuke memanggilku nona Haruno dan kami menjadi Teman ditambah aku memanggilnya Uchiha-senpai.

"Ah, Teme. Kau kenapa jadi begini?kenapa kau memanggil dia dengan sebutan nona Haruno?dan kau memutuskan hubungan kalian? Kau Baka, Teme" seru Naruto saat Sakura, Ino, Tenten sudah pergi menjauh.

"Hn,Dobe. Kenapa, aku juga yang memutuskannya kenapa kau yag kesal?lagipula aku sudah menyukai orang lain" kata Sasuke santai.

"Teme, benar kau sudah menyukai orang lain lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, malahan aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya tadi, sekarang aku akan menyatakan cinta pada Shion" ucap Sasuke lalu pergi ke tempat Shion.

"E-eh? Shio dia bilang? Baka Teme" kata Naruto.

"Shion" panggil Sasuke kepada gadis berambut panjang sampai ke punggungnya berwarna kuning pucat, memakai bikini biru putih, sehingga agak transparan karena terkena air.

"Ya, Sasuke-senpai?ada apa?" tanya Shion malu karena dipanggil oleh orang terkeren satu sekolah.

"Ikut aku" ajak Sasuke tersenyum, Shion hanya mengikutinya sampai Sasuke menyuruhnya masuk ek sebuah ruangan tertutup yang tidak pernah orang masuki waalu terlihat rapi dan bersih.

"Shion, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu, Sasuke-senpai" jawab Shion.

"Tapi ada sebuah Syarat untukmu, panggil aku Sasuke-kun," Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya,Sasuke-kun" ucap Shion lalu mereka berduapun keluar tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain tapi ada tiga orang yang melihat kejadian itu, yang satu dari depan yang satu dari belakang, yang dari depan seorang perempuan dari belakang seorang laki laki dan satu dari samping seorang perempuan.

"Kekeke, saat yang bagus" ucap laki laki berambut spike kuning dan mata emerland lalu menghilang.

"Mou, sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat" ternyata sang perempuan yang ada di dekat tembok didepan Shion dan Sasuke tidak mengawasi Shion dan Sasuke tapi mengawasi Sakura yang ternyata ada di tembok samping shion dan Sasuke.

Pulang Renang...

"Rasanya aneh, tapi aku ingin membeli sebuah buku" pikir Sakura.

Di Toko buku Konoha...

"Buku ini terlihat menarik, tinggal tersisa dua" pikir Sakura lalu mengambil buku tebal itu serempak dengan orang disampingnya tapi Sakura mengacuhkannya lalu segera ke kasir.

"Aku lapar... leih baik aku makan karena dari pulang renang tadi aku lapar terus" ucap Sakura lalu berjalan menuju restoran terdekat, yaitu Konoha resto.

"Selamat datang" kata pelayan di restoran itu ketika Sakura duduk "Ini menunya" ucap Pelayan itu sambil memberikan menu kepada Sakura.

"Selamat datang" kata pelayan itu lagi kepada dua orang perempuan yang sepertinya tidak asing bagiku.

"SAKURA?" kata Ino dan tenten yang ternyata baru masuk itu lalu menghampiri Sakura "Ini menunya" ucap pelayan itu memberikan menu kepada Ino dan Tenten.

"Aku mau pesan chicken BBQ steak,brownies Choco-Cheese, Avocado float,caramel ice cream" pesan Sakura.

"Aku rice bowl, Chicken BBQ, milkshake vanila, ice cream vanila" pesan Ino.

"Aku Beef BBQ steak, Rainbow cake, Cappucino Float" pesan tenten.

"Pesanannya ditunggu 15 menit ya" ucap pelayan itu.

"Mysterious Book" gumam Sakura membaca judul buku itu, "Tebal sekali, nanti saja bacanya"pikir Sakura lalu memasukkan buku itu kedalam tas selempang pinknya.

15 menit kemudian

"Ini pesanannya maaf lama menunggu" ucap tiga pelayan masing masing membawa pesanan gadis gadis cantik itu.

"Ya, Arigatou Gozaimasu" ucap Ino, tenten, dan Sakura.

"Ya" ucap ketiga pelayan itu.

15 menit kemudian (lagi)

"Hmmz kenyang" gumam Ino,Tenten dan Sakura.

"Biar aku yang bayar" ucap Ino.

"Arigatou Ino, aku mau pulang dulu Jaa~" ucap Sakura.

"Jaa, Sakura" seru Ino dan Tenten.

Di jalan pulang...

Tak sengaja Sakura menabrak seseorang, "Ah, Gomen, Gomen" ucap Sakura sambil mengambil buku pemuda itu.

"Ah, gak apa apa, terima kasih ya" ucap pemuda berambut putih itu kembali.

"Ahahaha, namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal" kata Sakura mengulurkan tangan ke arah pemuda itu.

"Namaku Riku Kaitani, salam kenal juga Sakura-chan" ucap pemuda bernama Riku itu.

"Salam kenal juga Riku-kun" kata Sakura sambil menatap boal mata hijau milik Riku.

"Apa kamu mau mengunjungi apartemenku? Aku sedang tidak sibuk, bosan saja." Ajak Riku, entah kenapa Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Di apartemen Riku...

"E-eh Riku-kun, kamu sekolah ingin meneruskan sekolah dimana?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeruput teh hijau yang dibuatkan Riku.

"SMA Deimon, kamu sendiri?" jawab dan tanya Riku.

"Aku juga, bagaimana kalau besok kita daftar sama-sama." Tawar Sakura.

"Boleh" jawab Riku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton? Pilih yang mana? Dragoniac atau Magicial?" tanya Riku.

"Magicial saja" pilih Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya menonton film Magicial yang dipilih oleh Sakura sampai ditengahnya saat adegan para penyihir saling membunuh.

"Serem" gumam Sakura menutup matanya dan tanpa sengaja memeluk Riku sampai film habis.

"Takut ya? E-eh dia tertidur" kata Riku, lalu menggendong Sakura menuju kamarnya.

"Good night Sakura-chan" ucap Riku meletakkan Sakura di kasurnya lalu diapun juga tidur disebelah sakura.

Paginya...

"Hmmm, hoamm dimana aku?" gumam Sakura.

"Sudah bangun Sakura-chan?"tanya Riku sambil membawa nampan berisi nasi goreng dan susu vanila untuk sarapan Sakura.

"E-eh kok ada kamu Riku-kun? Oh iya aku kan tadi malam nonton di apartemen Riku-kun, terus tertidur deh, wah aku lapar nih, Arigatou Gozaimasu ya, Riku-kun." Ucap Sakura lalu melahap sarapan buatan Riku.

"Kamu belum mandi, mandi sana nih bajunya, sudah jam delapan nih nanti ramai lagi kan, kan kita mau daftar di SMA Deimon." kata Riku lalu memberikan pakaian dan handuk kepada Sakura.

Setelah selesai mandi...

"Ehehe gomen, Sakura-chan. Bajunya baju cowok ayo, oh ya, biar bagus pakai topi sama jaket ya nih" kata Riku sambil memberikan topi cowboy dan jaket cokelat yang biasa dia gunakan, lalu pergi keluar.

"Riku-kun baik sekali, oh ya ini dia buku Mysterious Book aku akan membaca nanti" gumam Sakura lalu pergi menyusul Riku diluar.

Di SMA Deimon...

"Kita ketempat Adrimistration dulu yuk" ajak Sakura.

"Silahkan isi ini ya" ucap penjaga tempat ADM SMA DEIMON itu memberika dua lembar kertas kepada Riku dan Sakura.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun kau harus membantuku membawa selembaran American Football ini" Rutuk seorang perempuan berambut auburn merah berjalan membawa tumpukan kertas american football dengan pemuda berambut Spike kuning.

"Kekeke, kau harus membawa itu sendiri setelah pengumuman sialan para murid baru sialan itu kau harus menempel dan membagikan kertas sialan itu kepada para murid baru sialan itu, mengerti kau, manajer sialan?" jelas pemuda berambut spike kuning berjalan disamping perempuan tadi sambil membawa senjata AK-47 sambil menyeriangi iblis memperlihatkan gigi tajamnya.

"Sudah selesai, sakura-chan?" tanya Riku, Sakura mengangguk lalu meberikan kertas itu kepada Riku.

Tanpa sengaja Riku dan Sakura bertemu teman SMP Riku dulu, yaitu Sena, Monta, Suzuna, 3 Ha-ha bersaudara (Jumonji, Togano, dan Kuroki), Komusubi.

"Yaa~ Rikkun, kamu juga mendaftar di SMA Deimon? Aah~ siapa dia, Rikkun? Pacarmu ya?"tiba tiba antena gosip Suzuna menyala.

"Bu-Bukan Suzuna, dia temanku" jelas Riku, yang lain hanya Ber-OOH ria.

"Yosh, Teme, akhirnya selesai juga." Seru pemuda berambut duren kuning, Naruto.

"Hn, Dobe, untungnya Shion juga masuk SMA ini" kata pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang daritadi di perhatikan oleh perempuan disana, Sasuke.

'_BAKA! Kenapa harus ada pantat ayam itu, apalagi sii Shion itu. Utnungnya aku sudah punya banyak teman berkat Riku-kun'_ rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Pengumuman murid baru...

"Yee- kita lulus" Seru kami semua, Riku, Sakura, Sena, Suzuna, Monta, 3 ha-ha bersaudara, Komusubi

"Ini untuk kalian" ucap perempuan tadi dan pemuda tadi yang membawa AK-47.

"Ne? Mamo-nee, You-ni, kalian disini?" tanya Suzuna.

"HAA?!"

"HAAA?!"

"HAAAAA?!"

Yap diatas Ha-HA bersaudara sedang beraksi.

"Ya, Eh? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu, siapa dia Sena?" tanya Mamori.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, teman Riku." Kata Sakura, Mamori hanya mengangguk.

"Eh, Mamori-nee-chan boleh aku bantu?" tawar Riku dan Sena.

"Arigatou" ucap Mamori

"Mamori-nee-chan sisanya biar aku yang bagikan" tawar Sakura.

Akhirnya dengan bantuan ketiga anak ini (kekeke) semua terselesaikan.

"Mamori-nee-chan, aku mau daftar" ucap Riku, Sakura, Sena, Sasuke, Komusubi, 3 ha-ha bersaudara, Naruto,Monta mereka bersepuluh duluan lah yang mendaftar.

"Kekeke, pertama kalian bocah bocah sialan, aku akan mengukur berapa waktu kalian lari 40 yard, rata-rata larinya 5 detik ingat itu bocah bpcah sialan, dimulai dari kau energik-sialan." Jelas hiruma sambil menunjuk Naruto, Naruto pun lari 40 yard.

"Uzumaki Naruto 5.2 detik" catat Mamori.

"Kau Dingin-sialan" tunjuk Hiruma ke Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke 5.1 detik" catat Mamori.

"Kau hidung merah-sialan" tunjuk Hiruma ke Komusubi.

"Komusubi 5.4 detik" catat mamori.

"Kalian ha-ha bersaudara" tunjuk Hiruma ke ha ha bersaudara.

"Jumonji : 5.1 detik, Togano: 5.3 detik, Kuroki:5.2 detik" catat Mamori.

"Kau monyet-sialan" tunjuk Hiruma ke Monta.

"Monta 5.1 detik" catat Mamori.

"Kau cebol-sialan" tunjuk Hiruma ke Sena.

" Sena 4.2 detik" catat Mamori.

"kau Seibu-sialan" tunjuk Hiruma ke Riku.

"Riku 4.4 detik"catat Mamori.

"Kau Pink-sialan" tunjuk Hiruma ke Sakura.

"Ha-haruno Sa-sakura 4.3 detik" catat Mamori terkejut.

"Kekeke larimu cpat juga Pink-sialan" kata Hiruma.

"Hiruma-san, aku tidak suka warna pink jadi jangan panggil aku Pink-sialan." Seru Sakura kepada Hiruma, yang lain terkejut karena ada perempuan lain dari Mamori yang tidak takut pada Hiruma.

"Kekeke, berani juga kau, baiklah jika kau tidak mau dipanggil pink-sialan aku akan memanggil, running-sialan." Kata Hiruma terkekeh.

"Oke nama grup amefuto kita adalah Deimon Devil bat, kau Seibu-sialan kau pakai eyeshield coklat, kau cebol-sialan pakai eyeshield hijaumu, dan kau Running sialan pakai eyeshield birumu, nomor seibu sialan : 23, nomormu cebol sialan tetap: 21, dan kau Running sialan nomormu: 20, sekarang kita mempunyai 3 ace, Eyeshield 21, Blue flash 20, Gunman 23." Seru Hiruma.

"kalian bertiga akan menjadi running back, dingin-sialan dan aku akan menjadi Quarterback, hidung merah-sialan, 3 ha-ha bersaudara dan gendut-sialan akan menjadi line man, energik-sialan dan monyet sialan akan menjadi receiver" jelas Hiruma.

"Oh iya, Kurita-san dimana?"tanya kami semua.

"Aku disini dari tadi"jawab Kurita seperti Ishimaru.

````````````Deimon Devil Bat``````````````

TBC

Haihhhh akhirnya selesai maaf kalau tdak bgus alias jelek kekeke

Hiruma: kekeke,pembaca-sialan ayo Review kalau tidak akan ku bunuh, kekeke


End file.
